Emotions
by Bleedingpurple
Summary: Bella is living in Forks when the Cullen's come. Bella has been a vampire for 92 years and has the power to control peoples emotions. This is my second fanfic, and i suck at summaries so enjoy my story. Also, this fanfic is Drama, humor, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes my second fanfic. Please please please review and tell me if it's any good. Well here's chapter one.

History, the worst class. It probably wouldn't be that bad but having to take the class but having to endure the same thing over and over. And having to feel the boredom of everyone in class didn't help.

To pass the boredom I was playing the scary pencil game. It was exactly the most fun but it passed the time. First I needed a victim. Mike Newton, nice enough guy but he was the only person that was in full view.

He picked up his pencil about to twirl it I suspect so I sent a fear wave though him. He dropped his pencil and gasped. I sent a calm wave though him. He breathed heavily trying to calm himself. He became confused, I giggled under my breath. He decided to pick up the pencil again. The moment he touched the pencil I sent fear through him. He dropped it again and gasped.

He was seriously scared of the pencil. He went to his pencil bag and got another pencil. I let him twirl it for a while then I saw him glance at his pencil and I sent a fear wave through him. He put his pencil down quickly and edged away. The game was over, he wasn't biting he wouldn't pick up his pencil. I sighed and stared at the clock, five minuets, I just have to endure five minuets. I began to doodle mindlessly in my notebook. It was the best way I could get out everyone else emotions. The bell rang and I ran as fast as a human could out of class.

I look down at my notes to see hearts every where; someone must have been in love in one of the other classes. I walked past the social studies class that just got out and I felt a wave of lust that almost knocked me over. I snapped my head around to see a group of girls talking about some sexy guy. They came closer and I could feel the whole extent of there emotions.

I ran to the nearest exit to try to calm myself. I looked around quickly to see no one outside. I ran to the forest as fast as I could and climbed the tallest tree I could find and relaxed. I had three minuets in till class started and I needed to get my emotions in line. I breathed then jumped from the top of the tree. A nice bonus to being indestructible is being able to jump from high places and feel the wind in your hair and you don't get hurt. I let the light drizzle of water calm me then I ran to class.

Biology was one of the better classes because people were allowed to talk so they didn't have to pent up there boredom. I sat down in the isle so I could talk to my friends because no one sat next to me. I was talking to Jessica and Angela about the new boy who everyone is falling for. I only paid half attention because I didn't pay to much interest to guys. It's hard to kiss something that smells that delicious. I felt lust come off Jessica.

"There he is" she said dreamily. I turned to see who her new crush was and I saw a beautiful brown haired boy walk into the room.

"Wow he's so hot!" Angela exclaimed. I examined him again and something was wrong, he wasn't human. Another vampire I glared him down. How dare a vampire come to my school. It sounds hypocritical but I didn't want him hunting on my territory, I'm a strict vegetarian and I didn't want one little vampire coming around here ruining for me.

"Edward Cullen" He responded to the teachers question in his perfect voice.

"Ok Mr. Cullen you can take a seat next to Ms. Swan" he indicated toward me. He looked over at me and there was nothing more I wanted to do then rip his shirt off and kiss him right here and now. I knew these weren't my own emotions so I relaxed and cleared my mind. He came and sat next to me.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen it's nice to meet you" He smiled hottest crocked smile. Jessica seriously needed to keep her emotions in check.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" I smiled and he felt happy. I smiled but then remembered he would kill innocent people. I pulled out a piece of note book paper and wrote

'Are there more with you?'

He read the paper and smiled and wrote

'Are you asking me if I have a brother?'

I glared

'No! Are you traveling alone?'

He smiled again

'Are you asking if I'm single'

I glared again

'I have a permanent residence here in town so no hunting'

He glanced up suddenly serious

'You're a vampire?'

'Yes. Please don't hunt in town, I don't want people getting suspicious" I wrote faster then I should around people

'We won't' he wrote down quickly

'We?' I couldn't have lots of vampires running around town.

'My family and I. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle'

'All of you are live together?'

'Yes' Mr. Allen, the biology teachers mode changed to mad because we weren't listening. I erased the notes and wrote down everything on the board before he came over.

"Ms Swan, Mr. Cullen is there a problem" I had to use my natural charm to get out of this

"Of course not. Why would there be?" I flashed him a smile and he blush

"Oh..um ok" he was a little stunned from my smile. He coughed and realigned himself. "Mr. Cullen is there a problem with you sitting here?"

"No Sir, I was just listening to your lecture on bacteria" He held up his perfect notes and smiled. He stunned at Edwards smile but mad that he didn't catch us and returned to the front of the room to continue his lecture. I got out a new piece of paper and wrote again

'May I meet with your family tonight to discus territory?'

'Yes. Is midnight ok?'

'Perfect were do you live?'

'Outskirts of town near the stream'

'I know where you're talking about. I wish to see your entire family'

'That's fine. Are you traveling with any other?'

'No. I'll see you tonight' I packed my stuff and put my backpack on my back at the exact moment the bell rang.

"Goodbye Edward"

"Bye Bella" he flashed me a smile and his happiness made me smile back. I really liked Edward. He was the first vampire I've met who's not malicious and is actually happy. I walked off to my locker to put my stuff away when Angela and Jessica caught up to me.

"I'm so jealous of you" Jessica said to me while leaning on the lockers.

"The hottest guy in school and possible anywhere talks to you during all of biology. The things I would do to be you" My two friends were tragically in love with Edward Cullen. There entire bodies yearned for him.

"Oh come on he is not that hot" They looked at he like I was crazy

"Are you kidding? Didn't you see his hot body? Or the way he walked?" Jessica started and almost fainting just thinking about his perfection

"Or his Perfect voice? Or perfect hair?" Angela continued. There emotions were contagious.

"No. I was to busy staring at his eyes and his perfect smile" We all burst out giggling. Jessica was the first to stop then sigh

"How could one guy be so hot?" Jessica asked. I rolled my eyes

"Jessica just face it all the hotness in the world was funneled down into one guy" I wish I had my own emotions but I never did. I always felt what others felt, I needed some alone time. "I've got to go guys. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Bells" They both chimed. I smiled back and waved. I got to my car as fast as possible and shut the door and turned on the music to try to clear my head. I was probably the only person in school who listened to music that didn't sound like a dieing cat. I listened to classical music to calm me and get my emotions back. I speed off to my house.

After Charlie died he left his old house to me. I lived here as much as I could because I loved Forks. The near constant cloud cover and the green trees and best of all only 3,221 people lived here so less temptation. I parked my car and ran into the forest to find something to eat.

I listen carefully in till I heard the heartbeats of a pack of deer by the stream. I ran and hide in the trees above them. I waited in till the largest one came into view. I pounced quickly draining its blood. I stood up and wiped my face discovering I wasn't alone.

"Hello" A blonde vampire said in a soft voice

"Hello" He began circling me slowly in a slight crouch. I did the same and glared at him ready to attack at any moment.

"What are you doing in these parts?" I asked viciously.

"I'm staying here with my family" I stood up and smiled making him crouch lower.

"You're a Cullen" He was still crouched and glared.

"Yes. Why is that important" I smiled and sent a calm wave through him. I skipped over to him and stuck out my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan" He was still tense so I sent another calm wave through him. He stood and shook my hand still on edge.

"I'm Jasper Cullen"

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family" I sent another calm wave through him and he calmed down.

"Neither can I" He was still confused. He grabbed my arm. "Carlisle will know what to do with her" he mumbled under his breath. He began to run but I stopped

"You don't have to drag me you know. I can run by myself" He looked at me suspicious me, I could feel he didn't trust me.

"How do I know you will come with me?" I smiled

"I'll tell you once I know where we're going" He grabbed my arm again to make sure I didn't run

"You're coming to see my family so they can decide what to do with you" He began to run again and I stopped.

"But they won't be ready for me" I looked at my watch "Arriving seven hours early is rude"

"What do you mean seven hours early?" I smiled

"I mean I was invited over at midnight and coming seven hours early is very rude" He was entirely confused now.

"Who invited you?" I smiled sending a calm wave through him, all this confusion was annoying.

"Edward"

"When did you meet Edward?"

"We have biology together" His confusion was too much for me "I will see you tonight" I ran back to my house leaving him confused. I took a quick shower and changed into new jeans and t shirt. I read withering heights before I had to go. I threw on a grey hoodies and pulled up the hood before running out the door.

I followed the stream in till I found a house with almost all the walls made of glass. I knocked on the door and Edward answered.

"Hello" he smiled.

"Hello"

"Please come in" There house was beautiful and spotless. The front room was huge. There were couches set up in a semicircle with a coffee table in the middle and the couches were facing a large flat screen TV. There was a staircase that spiraled upstairs and there were hallways every which way. Jasper was sitting casually on the couch when he turned and glared at me. There was excitement every where except in Jasper who was full of confused hate.

"Everyone, Bella is here" His perfect voice rang through the halls and five vampires appeared before us.

"Bella!" I short brown haired one ran to me and hugged me "We are going to be best friends" I hugged her back.

"We can be best friends as soon as I know you're name" she smiled

"How silly of me" she stuck out her hand "I'm Alice Cullen" I shook her hand

"I'm Bella Swan" A tall hand stepped forward, he was older then the others and more mature. He kept his calm not showing any emotion.

"I'm Carlisle. It's very nice to meet you" he grabbed my hand and kissed it softly like a true gentle men.

"It's very nice to meet you" He backed up and put his arm around a tall female who was also older then the rest

"This is my wife Esme" I smiled and shook her hand

"Nice to meet you Esme" She smiled back

"This is my son Emmett" He pointed to a muscular guy behind him.

"What's up?" he nodded his head clearly embracing the bad boy look but he was happy and energetic.

"And my daughter Rosalie" he gestured to the blonde vampire behind him. She had long hair that would make any girl jealous.

"Hello" I smiled sweetly but she just glared and smiled a fake bitter smile. She saw me as a danger and hated me for it.

"And that's Jasper" He pointed to him sitting on the couch

"We've met" I smiled and he was still confused causing him to be angry at me.

"You met?" Edward asked. Jasper was tense.

"Ya. I was hunting and he introduced himself"

"Oh" He smiled. I suddenly felt very awkward. I standing in a room with a family of vampire who have probably have known each other for years and I really thought I would fit in. Who was I kidding half the people didn't like me and we've barley met. The only thing I wanted to do was run.

Well that was the first chapter! I can wait to see what you guys say about it! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Recap: I suddenly felt very awkward. I standing in a room with a family of vampire who have probably have known each other for years and I really thought I would fit in. Who was I kidding half the people didn't like me and we've barley met. The only thing I wanted to do was run.**

Just as I was about to sprint to the door Edward brushed against bringing my emotions back.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked. I glanced at Jasper who was still glaring at me.

"I'm fine" I smiled weakly.

"Would you like to sit down Bella?" Esme asked being very considerate

"Yes, thank you" We walked over to the arrangement of couches. Everyone sat down as if there was assigned seating I didn't know about. I sat next to Edward and faced Carlisle.

"So Bella how old are you?" Emmett asked. Rosalie elbowed him.

"That was rude" she growled at him.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

"It's ok. I'm 92" Everyone was amazed

"How come we have never met before?" Alice asked deep in thought.

"I haven't really met that many vampires. I usually pretend to be human most of the time and try to lay low" The whole family was astonished

"How in the world can you stand being around humans that much?" I shrugged

"Practice I guess. When I was born I had to pretend to be human because of my dad"

"You stayed with your parents when you were born?" They were all astonished

"I didn't know better. I spent most of my time in my room avoiding everybody. I didn't eat anything because I didn't want to kill humans and I didn't know my options. I ran away to the forest to escape from any temptation and I learned to hunt animals. I stayed there for a month learning to control my hunger and then returned home and began to live again. I avoided direct contact with anyone and moved when I had to. I attended funeral after funeral in till I change my name and faked my death. I've been doing that ever since" I smiled weakly but everyone was still figuring out what I said.

"Wow" Alice gasped. I smiled again

"Well you heard my story now what's yours?" Carlisle spoke

"Well I was born refused to kill humans learned the vegetarian way and changed my family at different times. We have been moving from place to place but we don't interact with people that offend and we avoid faking our deaths"

"Interesting. How do you manage that?"

"We don't make close contacts and we just disappear and change our names"

"That's defiantly easier. So were have you guys been living?" I asked

"Well we have lived in Italy, Seattle, and we spent a couple years in Antarctica" I smiled

"Really? What was that like" I never thought of going to Antarctica

"Horrible" Rosalie mumbled. Everyone felt horrible remembering there time in Antarctica. Edward chuckled; he was the only one in a good mood.

"It wasn't that bad Rose. The penguins were lovely" Rosalie threw a pillow at him which he caught before it touched his face.

"So not good I'm guessing" I said

"It was ok. There just wasn't a variety of food there and nothing to do"

"Ice skating" Edward said sarcastically. I giggled and everyone else glared at him and a Rosalie, Alice and Emmett threw pillows at him. He just threw them back. "Well you know I'm right" The pillow fight continued and I back away from Edward because he was the target for most of the pillows.

"Behave. We have a guest" Esme told them strictly. She sounded very motherly and she cared deeply for them.

"Yes ma'am" Emmett said slouching back into the couch.

"So Edward said you wish to talk about territory" Carlisle said getting to the point.

"Oh, yes. La push is off limits. I will ask you not to kill endangered species, you can if you wish but they are well protected and there are fines and investigation involved if you kill one. Also in the east part of the forest they have cameras set up to take pictures of animals but the camera will catch any moving thing no matter how fast you run and I think that's about it" Carlisle smiled

"Is there a chance you can take us to were the cameras are, so we can see where to avoid"

"Of course. Do you wish to go now?"

"Yes. That would be great. Everyone-"He spoke to his family now "You don't have to go but if you wish to meet us outside in ten minuets. Is that ok Bella"

"Perfect"

"Good. I need to go fetch something so we will meet you out there Bella"

"Sure. That's fine" As soon as I said the word the family left almost instantly in different directions in till only Edward and I were left. He stood up and put his hand out to help me up

"Well that went well" I smiled and toke his hand and let him help me up

"At least only two people in your family hate me" We walked to the back door

"Bells, they don't hate you"

"Rosalie glared at me the whole time and barely said two words to me. I don't call that love"

"Just ignore her. I do" I smile

"But what about Jasper. I didn't even have to say hell to him for him to hate me"

"He doesn't hate you"

"Then why did he glare at me the whole time then?"

"He's just moody"

"Oh ok" I looked at the ground replaying what happened in there living room.

"Bella, don't worry about it. They don't like anyone"

"So basically I have no hope in getting them to like me"

"Bella, I mean it's not you that they don't like, it's that they don't like people in general. I've lived with Rosalie for about eighty years and she still hates me" I giggled and his happiness increased. He likes my laugh. I smiled. I looked up in time to see Emmett jumping from a window and landing right by us.

"So Alice says we are going to be see a lot of you" He put one of his muscular arms around my shoulders "So can I just call you sister?" He began to mess up my hair.

"Oh come on, you meet her for the first time and you're ready to call her sister"

"She doesn't mind. Do you Bella?" I ducked out of his grip and smiled

"I guess not, but how does Alice know I'm going to spend a lot of time with you guys?" Emmett smiled

"Because she can see the future" Edward glared "What did I do?"

"You weren't supposed to tell her in till Carlisle said its ok" Emmett smiled innocently.

"But I like her" He began petting my head "Can we keep her? Please" He made puppy eyes at Edward.

"She not a puppy Emmett. She can choose by herself. Anyways Carlisle has veto power and still hasn't said his opinion"

"You know, you really don't have to go through all of that. I've been living by my self for forty years and I'm fine" Edward and Emmett were disappointed

"You don't want to be a part of this family" Edward looked down sadly

"No Edward I-" I was interrupted.

"Let's go!" Alice skipped to us followed by the rest of the family.

"Um, sure" I said. I took off in the direction of the east forest. I ran for a few minuets in till I heard the footsteps gradually disappear in till one was left. I stopped and turned around. Edward soon came to my side.

"Where is everyone?"

"They wanted to talk to Carlisle"

"Oh. Was I running to fast?"

"No you were running fine"

"Then why weren't you running by me" He felt pained and sad

"I was giving you space" I didn't get a chance to respond because the other caught up to us.

"Why did we stop?" Alice asked.

"Bella was waiting for you guys" Edward said.

"It's just up here" I jumped into the nearest tree and climbed to the top and sat on a branch and dangled my legs. Emmett sat beside me and the rest of the family was on various branches. I pointed to one of the cameras. "There's one" Emmett smiled and pulled off one of the branches and threw it at the camera

"Taken care of" Emmett smiled

"They're going to put more up" Alice said. Emmett jumped to the ground

"Then I'll have to take them down" He smiled. "Now come on, I'm getting soaked" Everyone hopped down from the tree

"Fine, lets go" Alice said and walked slowly to the other side of the clearing.

"I should get home" I said while jumping out of the tree "It was a pleasure meting all of you" I turned to go but Edward stopped me

"I'll run you home"

"Ok" Edward was anxious like he was waiting to tell me something

"Bye Bella" Alice waved.

"See ya Bells" Emmett waved

"We'll talk later" Carlisle smiled.

"Sure" I smiled "I really should go"

"Ok lets go" Edward took off in a sprint I quickly followed him. I caught up to him and followed along side him for a few miles.

"In a hurry?" I asked while we were dodging trees. He slowed down

"I thought you were in a hurry"

"Nope"

"You just acting like you were in a hurry"

"I…um was trying to escape as soon as possible" He stopped and looked down

"You really hate us that much"

"No! Edward I love you're family it's just…."

"It's just what?"

"They can't control their emotions" He looked up and he was confused

"What?" He asked. He was confused and he didn't trust me. He probably thought I was making excuses.

"I can well… ok this is going to sound crazy but I can feel people's emotions" He was shocked then happy

"It's not that crazy" I laughed

"Ya because knowing and feeling what other people feel is not crazy at all" I said sarcastically. He chuckled

"Ok ok it's a little weird but what do you mean my family can't control their emotions"

"Well first of all Rosalie's hate is intoxicating when ever she's around I just want to rip someone's head off. And Esme feels really sorry for me which makes me feel weak and unimportant. Carlisle is really serious and always worried about one thing or another. Alice and Emmett are always happy and hyper which gets me confused. Jasper—I don't know what Jaspers problem is. And then there's you" I shock my head and smiled "At first you were happy to see me then you get frustrated and then you become depressed and now you are anxious for something. With all of you combined I can't figure it out" He smiled

"Do you really want to know what they're thinking?"

"Yes. But in less you can read minds that's not going to happen" He laughed. I was about to turn and leave when he stopped me.

"Rosalies jealous of you because Emmett said you were hot. Esme feels bad because you don't have a family to take care of you. Carlisle is thinking about inviting you to join our family and he is worried about so bad vampires who have come to town. Emmett has a mind of a child and is always happy. Alice knows you guys are going to be best friends. And Jasper, well he's jealous of you" I laughed

"Jealous of me? Why?"

"Well for years he lived on a—extreme diet"

"He killed people?"

"No he tortured people then killed them. That's how he was raised"

"How is he jealous of me?"

"Well even as a new born you fought the temptation to kill and he wished he was that strong"

"How do you know all this" He smiled

"I'm a mind reader" I laughed

"Really?"

"Ya" I gasped

"You can read my mind!" He laughed calmly but I was shaking at the thought that he was in my mind.

"No I can't" I hit on the arm.

"Jerk. Why did you scare me like that" He smiled

"I can read minds just not yours" I smiled

"Is there something wrong with me?" He laughed

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you?" I smiled then I heard my alarm go off from in side my house.

"I've got to go get ready for school. Bye Edward"

"Wait Bella"

"Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure" He was over flowing with happiness. "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Bye Bella" We ran off in different directions. For once I couldn't wait for school to start.

**Well there we go. Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you guys still have unanswered questions I promise I will answer them in the next chapter, I had to cut a lot of stuff out of this chapter so I will come back to some things. Well thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews and thank you for reading. This chapter is dedicated to alicefan4eva (just for you) Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Great the one day I want to get to school my car dies! I pulled over to the side of the road and looked under the hood. I had no knowledge of how cars worked but I knew it wouldn't be working anymore. Smoke was coming from the engine and everything was black and oily.

I kicked the tire angrily causing the tire to bust. I growled and hit the side of the car and it dented. I growled again. There was a disadvantage to have super human strengths, everything was breakable. I leaned against my truck thinking of my bad luck when a shiny silver Volvo slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Car trouble"

"My night in shining armor has come to rescue me" I smiled and his happiness bubbled. He got of his car and bowed to me grabbing my hand and kissing it. My skin burned where is lips touched.

"How may I assist you my lady?"

"Well you see my carriage broke down so now I have no way to go to and fro" He walked around my truck scanning it and looking under the hood.

"This is a problem" He shut my hood and put his arm out "May I escort you to school then?" I linked my arm with his.

"I would be honored" He opened the passenger door and helped me "Thank you kind sir" He walked over at vampire speed to the door and started the car.

"So what did you do to your poor truck?" I looked down innocently

"I didn't to anything to it. It died of natural causes"

"Natural causes?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement

"Ya my dad bought me the truck before I turned and even then he didn't buy it new" He turned toward me.

"So you've been driving that hunk of junk for eighty years"

"It's not a hunk of junk it just has… character" he laughed

"If that's what you call it" I folded my arms

"You are just jealous of Henry" He turned to me in shock

"You named your truck" I made a puppy dog face

"Maybe" He laughed

"You're so cute" He mumbled to himself smiling. I pretended not to hear. I groaned because we came near the school.

"What's wrong?"

"People are going to stare" he smiled

"Why would they" he asked

"You're the hot guy every girl fantasies over in history. If you show up with someone like me well people are going to stare" He smiled

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Well someone unimportant" He rolled his eyes

"Bella, you should here the thoughts of the guys at our school every time you walk by. There is not a guy here who wouldn't kill to get a date with you"

"Just you wait. They're all going to stare" He parked and we got out of the car. I already felt the eyes staring upon us. We walked side by side. I felt the jealousy every where. People jealous of me for being with Edward and people jealous of Edward for being with me.

"Told you. Everyone is staring at us" He pointed to a random person

"He's not, wait no he just looked over" He put his arm around my shoulders. "Well then we better give people what they want" We walked into the hall where even more people turned and stared. We walked over to my locker where Jessica and Angela were waiting for me.

"Oh my god" Angela said when see looked up. She was far enough away that a human wouldn't be able to hear it but we did. When we came nearer he removed his arm from me

"See you at lunch" I smiled

"Ok, bye"

"Ladies" He waved at them then disappeared. Angela and Jessica stared after him in pure lust then turned to me

"Tell us everything" Jessica demanded

"The sky is blue, the sea is green, it's cold in winter, 1+1 is 2, The answer to everything is 42" She rolled her eyes

"I meant about you and Edward" I smiled and turned to my locker to get the books I needed

"There's nothing to tell. My car broke down he gave me a lift and that's it" Jessica and Angela were jealous

"Not fare! When ever my car breaks down some old guy always ends up calling a tow truck for me, but you get Edward!" Angela said quietly

"I didn't get Edward he just drove me to school, and invited me to lunch." I added quietly. There mouths dropped open and there jealousy doubled

"What! That's so unfair!" Jessica said. There jealousy was making me jealous of myself I it was possible.

"I should go" I basically ran to my first block class because I couldn't stand the stares. I instantly regretted sitting in the front row because I could feel people staring at my back. I felt people feeling jealous of me, sorry for me, and oddly enough proud. A girl in the far back who I had talked to a couple of times, I believe her name is Rachel was always sorry for me because I never had anyone special in my life and she had many. I went through the rest of my morning classes in the back of the room but people still ended up staring.

I walked out of English debating whether or not to just go sit down at there table of wait for Edward. I stood staring at my open locker deciding what to do when Edward appeared from no where and smiled at me

"Hello Bella" He smiled at me and I frowned

"People have been staring at me all day and are really jealous of me. It's annoying to know what they're feeling." He smiled

"You should here there minds." I smiled and laughed. "So are you ready for lunch?" I frowned

"I don't know. People react this much to me getting a ride with you what will they think when I'm eating with you guys?" He smiled

"Why do you care?" I laughed

"I'm around Jessica to much and she rubs off on me" He laughed

"Well maybe you should hang out with us more" I smiled

"Maybe" We walked into the cafeteria and literally everyone stopped talking and turned toward us. I looked at Edward nervously. He smiled down at me

"Just ignore them. And relax" He whispered quietly. His smiled fogged my mind and I couldn't feel there emotions. I smiled and walked over to buy my lunch. I bought a lemonade and salad. Edward followed me buying a burger and soda he wouldn't eat and we walked to the table.

"Hey Bella" Alice smiled. Jasper just glared at me.

"What up Bella?" Emmett greeted me. Rosalie gave me a quick harsh smile.

"Hey guys." I smiled and sat by Alice with Edward sitting across from me.

"Bella, I was wondering do you have any powers?" Alice asked in a lower voice so the people around us wouldn't hear. I smiled

"Actually yes." She smiled and bounced up and down in her seat excited

"Oh what is it? No wait let me guess." She stared at me meaningfully "Are you a shield?" I shook my head "Can you read minds" I shook my head "Oh my god can you levitate things with you're mind?!" She was having fun trying to guess.

"No." I laughed "I can alter people's emotions" Everyone except Edward was shocked and turned toward me. Jasper was infuriated. I sent a calm wave through them and looked down.

"Cool! No we can have emotional gladiator fights!!!" Emmett exclaimed a little too loud while throwing his arms up in the air. The people at the closest table to us looked over at Emmett like he was a maniac. Jasper and I glared at him.

"We are not having gladiator fights" We said at the same time.

"It wouldn't be a gladiator fight it would an emotion gladiator fight" Rosalie giggled and Edward and Alice glared.

"No!" They growled at the same time. He looked down

"Fine" Alice turned back toward me

"So Bella? How powerful are you with your powers." I smiled

"Well" I turned toward Jessica who was staring at Edward from across the cafeteria. I made her love the rain. I made her need the rain. She turned toward the window and smiled because it was raining. She kept her eyes on the window and smiled while walking toward the door. She walked out the back door and sat in the rain.

"You made her do that?" Jasper was astonished by my powers.

"I didn't make her do that, I made her want to do that" Alice smiled

"Cool" Jasper was staring at me

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Jasper said jealously. I smiled.

"Sure. Okay focus on something small like" I looked around "liking apples"

"Apples?" He asked

"Apples are the easiest . So focus on apples, every detail about apples. Now focus that emotion on someone" He turned toward Mike Newton who was staring at me. He picked up The apple and front of him and started eating it quickly.

"Cool" He smiled and for once he was happy and didn't hate me. Alice froze beside me and her eyes glazed over. Then smiled

"You guys have to skip biology. Blood typing" I turned toward Edward

"What did you want to do with our afternoon off?" I asked

"Want to go for a run"

"Sure" Alice glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Come on Jasper we will be late" They stood up. "Bye Bella" Jasper gave a small smile and waved slightly then he and Alice glided out of the cafiteria. Emmett got up loudly

"Se ya Bells. Bye Eddie" Edward growled at the name Eddie. Rosalie got up and held his hand and pulled him away with out saying goodbye.

"Ready?" I looked down at my untouched food

"Sure" We got up and headed for the back entrance. "Wait I should go tell Angela and Jessica something before I go." He smiled

"I understand. I'll met at the edge of the forest by the stream." I nodded and walked of to the table Jessica and Angela were sitting and I put on my best sick face.

"Bella! How was lunch?" Jessica asked.

"Bad. I feel horrible! I think I'm sick" I faked coughed and Angela felt concerned but Jessica was irritated because I wouldn't give her details about lunch.

"Bella you should go home. You look really sick" Angela said concerned

"I guess." Jessica was really disappointed. "I'll call you about details tonight, I promise." Jessica and Angela smiled

"You better!" They said at the same time and laughed. I smiled weakly

"Bye guys"

"I hope you feel better" Angela said and I quickly rushed to the office. There senior guy working at the office probably as a favor. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey, I need to sign out" He was bored then looked up and smiled at me

"Why?" I smiled again and unzipped my jacket

"Something came up" I smiled again leaning forward on the counter. I always hated using my irresistible charm to get stuff I wanted but sometimes it was necessary. He began to lust over me

"Well then I think I can help" He slowly brought out the sign out book keeping his eyes on me. He signed me out then leaned on the counter toward me.

"So is there any chance I can get your number?" The door opened behind me and a pair of cold arms slid around my waist. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me but he had hate toward the senior.

"Ready Bells?" he asked me.

"Don't you have to sign out?" He looked the guy up and down

"I'll take my chances" I smiled one last time at the guy

"Thank you" I said and we walked out.

"So what was that about?" I asked him

"I didn't like the way he was thinking about you." I smiled but something was bothering me. I couldn't read his emotions. He was happy but there was something else. Something I've only seen a few times before. He was jealous and happy and concerned and curios all in one, but most of all he wanted or rather needed something but I couldn't figure out what.

I looked at him and he smiled his arms still around me. "Ready?" He asked.

**Well there we have it, chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it, and I wish you guys would tell me (hint hint review). Ok sorry this chapter took so long to post I've had a lot going on lately but I promise I'll post ASAP. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had so much this week! I been working all week! This took sooooo long! Well enough complaining here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Recap!: "I didn't like the way he was thinking about you." I smiled but something was bothering me. I couldn't read his emotions. He was happy but there was something else. Something I've only seen a few times before. He was jealous and happy and concerned and curios all in one, but most of all he wanted or rather needed something but I couldn't figure out what.**

I looked at him and he smiled his arms still around me. "Ready?" He asked.

"Sure" We stepped out into the empty parking lot. He looked around

"No ones watching" I smiled and began to run with Edward on my tail and we disappeared into the forest. I ran to the stream and began to walk.

"How are you liking Forks?" I asked

"It's ok. I'm liking it more now that I've met you" He looked at me smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well It's nice to meet someone outside my family" I smiled and the stream turned and we were facing a waterfall. It wasn't a very large but it was beautiful. It was maybe twenty or thirty feet high.

"Wow. It awesome" He marveled at i. The water shined in the light like diamonds. I had the best idea.

"Come on!" I grabbed his arm a pulled him to the cliff and I quickly climbed up it with Edward following me..

At the top I quickly took of my jacket and began to strip down to my under garments. He gasped.

"Bella, what are you going!?" He turned his eyes away as to not be indecent, like a true gentle men.

"I'm going cliff diving. Would you like to join me?" I was now standing in my underwear ready to dive into the cool water below. He turned slowly as so just see my face and he looked at me suspiciously. "Come on its fun"

"Um…." He looked over the cliff "Sure" He turned away from me and soon he was only in his boxers. I couldn't help but admire his perfect body. We stood at the edge of the cliff looking down. I grabbed his hand

"1,2,3!" I yelled and we sprung of the cliff. The feel of the wind through my hair was irresistible. I stayed under water for a minuet enjoying the feel of the water before breaking the surface. Edward was smiling and he was energized and almost jumping with happiness.

"That was awesome!" He smiled

"You've never done that before?" I thought every one did things like in there spare time.

"No but I wish I had. The rush was incredibly!" He was still smiling and he was extremely hyper. He suddenly stopped and looked deep into my eyes concentrating on something deep, he was yearning to do something, i just did know what.

In one swift movement he brought my face to his and he kissed me. The kiss was only a few moments long but my emotions went crazy. It felt as though everything was amplified. My happiness combined with his making me melt. When our lips touched a shiver went through my spine and inched to every part of my body making me crave him, need him. Even when our lips parted the feeling never left, if anything it increased.

"I um…. sorry" He said embarrassed and then ducked under water and swam toward the water fall.

I stood there for a moment figuring out what just happened the slowly walk over to Edward who was staring into the water fall. I sat down next to him and I played with the water that was flowing down slowly.

"your car is at my house." This was one of the last things I thought he would say.

"What?" I asked confused.  
"I took your car to my house in the morning so Rose can look at it tonight. She's a wiz with fixing cars"

"Oh, ya sure I'll come over later to pick it up. I first have to get some food. I'm starved" He looked into my eyes

"When was the last time you ate? Your eyes are pitch black" I looked away ashamed.

"Um…about a week ago"

"Geesh Bella. You must be starved"

"Well I've been hanging out with a bunch of vampire so I haven't been worried about it." He smiled.

"I should go." I scaled the cliff and began to redress.

"Um Bella…when are you going to come over?" He was nerves.I didn't understand why he was so nerves. Did I make him nerves?

"Um in two hours I think. I am in desperate need of food" He smiled awkwardly.

"Ok. Um I'll see you." I watched him run off and noticed his bare back.

"Wait Edward!" I called after him. He ran back "You um.. forgot your clothes." He looked down

"Oh…um thanks." He grabbed his clothes and ran off. Edward was acting really strange, and his emotions were nerves and hyper.

I ran home and took a quick shower. I dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t shirt and didn't bother to put a jacket on because I didn't have to act cold. I grabbed one of my ipods I kept on hand, I had a lot because they broke easily and slipped it into my back pocket. I took one look in the mirror and messed my hair up a little and ran into the forest.

I was bored of running so I stopped and looked around. The smell of rain was in the air, well it was always in the air but today it smelled different somehow. I enjoyed the sun light because I ran above the cloud line. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes enjoying the sunshine.

As I was enjoying the sun I began to hear gentle thumps of hearts. I listened more carefully to hear it was a mountain lion. I smiled and began to stock my prey. I watch him lapping up a pool of rain water. I smiled, my prey was oblivious. I pounced quickly and killed the mountain lion as not to cause it more pain. I slowly drank up the blood enjoying every sip. The burning subsided and the aching disappeared. I stood up and wiped my mouth.

I looked down on my clothes to make sure there was not blood stains on it. My white t shirt was clean. I looked down into the pool of rain water the mountain lion was drinking before earlier. My eyes were a light caramel color. I smiled but the sighed at my reflection. I missed my old eyes. I got up on a sad note and put in my earphones and played Debussy.

I ran in the forest dodging trees to the gentle rhythms when my favorite song came on by Debussy. Claire de lune was one of my favorite songs ever. I ran to a beautiful meadow. It was filled with flowers and I heard the calming sound of a stream somewhere close by. I stood in the middle of the meadow listening to my music and enjoying this calming moment

"Hey Bella" I jumped in the air dropping my ipod to the ground. I turned around quickly

"You scared me." I took a deep breath "Are you following me?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled

"Bella, you're in my meadow" I looked around

"It's pretty here, and quiet" He smiled

"That's what I like about it" He walked over to me and looked down "You listen to Debussy?" I smiled

"Ya. He's one of my favorites." He smiled

"Me to" He put his hand out and bowed "Care to dance." I took his and curtsied as I learned to do many years ago. I put one of my hands on his shoulders and he put a hand on my waist. We twirled to the rhythm in perfect harmony. A slower song came on and he pulled me closer to him. We swayed and slowly stepped to the slower beat. I didn't think my life could have a moment then this but all good things have to end. Edward stopped his head perked up. I turned to the direction he was looking and a dirty looking guy walked from the forest. His eyes were bright red and he was staring at us with an evil smile on his face. His emotions were hate filled and spiteful.

"Hello" He began to circle of getting closer and closer

"Hello. May we help you with something?" he laughed

"If I needed something you wouldn't be able to help." His words were filled with hate and rage. His eyes turned toward me and he came toward me and stroked my cheek "You sure are pretty. It's a shame it has to go to waste." Edwards hand instantly went around my waist and pulled me toward him and he growled.

"Stay away from her" He looked curiously at him

"So you're with him. Well….those things change" I was confused

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He laughed and came over again and examined my face.

"SO cute, and so innocent." Edward growled then flew and hit a tree with out the guy touching him. I stared in horror.

"Edward. Are you ok?!" I said desperately with the killer still in front of me. "What did you do to him?" I growled He laughed

"You mean this?" Edward was pulled up and flung across the meadow into another tree and the killer was still standing in front of me and he didn't move a muscle

"Who are you?" I growled wanting to now who was doing this to him.

"My name is Chris" He grabbed my hand and kissed it "And who might you be?" I removed my hand from his and I slapped him across the face.

"A very pissed off vampire." He smiled

"I meant your name" I quickly looked over at Edward who was attempting to stand up but was pushed up hard against the tree and couldn't move. "Please tell me your name. I wouldn't want your little boy friend to be hurt." I glared

"I'm Bella…" I debated about giving him my full name "Bella Cullen" Even in his horrible situation I couldn't help but smile at the sound of the name.

"Well Isabella it's nice to meet you." He leaned in and kissed and I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was forced to stay there by some force I did not know. I pushed him off using every once of my will even though my body just wanted to stay still. He glared

"My powers have failed?! How can this be" It was obvious he was talking to himself. He threw me into a tree. "Why wasn't it working before?" He was still talking to himself but he was angry now. He threw Edward against the tree next to me. I crawled over to him.

"Edward?" I said scared out of my mind.

"It's ok, everything Is going to be fine."

"Edward what is he going" The vampire named Chris laughed and threw Edward into the ground in front of him and stepped on his neck. He was still looking at me.

"I'm using my mind to control things around me."

"What?" I asked confused. He laughed again.

"Stupid girl." A tree began up rooted in front of me and it crushed in on it self and crumbled in front of me. "I'm the most powerful vampire you will ever meat baby!" His anger bubbled through me

"Don't you dare call me baby!" I growled at him. He laughed bitterly

"You are not in any way at the head of this negotiation" He stepped harder down on Edwards neck. He was in total pain, even if a vampire can't be killed(with out being ripped up and burned) they can be tortured.

"Get away from him!" I ran straight at him hoping to push him off Edward but when I started to run I was just pushed back on to the tree. He laughed again

"There's no way to stop me!" I tried and tried but I couldn't move. He was going to kill Edward and there was nothing I could do about it.

**So Thre's chapter 4! Did you like it? I was thinking about ending the story here . I just kidding. I'm not that mean to Edward. Fine out what happens next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry I haven't been writing but today was a snow day!!! Hooray! And it's been snowing!!! Hooray! But I haven't been able to write lately!!!!! Not-Hooray! Well here's chapter. Enjoy!**

**Recap: "Get away from him!" I ran straight at him hoping to push him off Edward but when I started to run I was just pushed back on to the tree. He laughed again**

"There's no way to stop me!" I tried and tried but I couldn't move. He was going to kill Edward and there was nothing I could do about it.

I sat cross legged on the ground trying to keep my emotions calm and to try to figure out a way to save Edward. I closed my eyes and attempted to meditate to calm myself but this infuriated Chris, as he's called.

"You are not going to watch your mate die?" He yelled at me. "Your mate doesn't like you as much as you would think." He told Edward while ripping part of his hand off. Edward screamed in pain and my eyes flashed open.

His pain flowed threw me freely making my body feel as though on fire and making my chest ache like it was collapsing in on itself. A wave of Chris's anger bubbled through me making my hand clench and giving me an urge to rip off his head. His anger made my mind blur and gave me a malicious, evil idea.

I focused on all the pain I was feeling, Edward's and mine and just focused on it closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and then focused on Chris giving him my pain. He stepped off Edwards neck and grabbed his chest in pain and stared at me.

"What are you doing to me." He ran backwards so he could keep his eyes on me and he hit a tree and slid to the ground still holding himself in pain. Subconsciously I knew Edward was saying something but I was focusing on the pain and torture the grimy vampire deserved.

"Bella?" Edward asked while he put his arm around me. I jumped at is touch and turned toward him. "Bella it's alright. You can stop now." I turned back toward Chris who was laying on the ground holding himself in pain.

"He was going to kill you! He deserves this!" I yelled at Edward. He rubbed my shoulder.

"But he didn't. I'm ok."

"What do we do with him then?! Let him free?!" I asked harshly.

"No! Of course not."

"Can we take him to Carlisle at least? I trust his judgment." I said honestly. I like Carlisle, he seamed like the only logical vampire in the group.

"How do we get him to come?" I glanced at him and sent a fear wave threw him

"He'll come." I stood up casually and began to walk in the direction of the Cullen's house. Edward ran to my side and put his arm around me again, knowing it would calm me. I felt like running and I looked back to see Chris looking the other way planning his escape.

I sent a fear wave threw him and he looked up and I glared straight at him. He got up obediently and followed. Edward and I broke into a run and arrived at the Cullen house in less the three minuets. We started to walk when we a few feet from the house. Chris followed awkwardly behind us into the house.

"Who the hell is that?" Rosalie asked rudely when Chris entered the house. Alice came running down the stairs in an instant.

"You made another friend with out me?! That's not fair." Alice pouted

"He's not a friend" Edward said while glaring.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." I called through the house. Carlisle entered instantly reading a book on myths and monsters. He looked up and smiled.

"You made another friend." I shook my head.

"He is not a friend." Edward growled. Carlisle put his book down absent mindedly still staring at Chris with pure amusement.

"Why is he standing in my living room if he is not a friend?"

"I brought him here so you can decide what to do with him." I told him. He looked thoughtfully.

"What to do with him? Was has he done wrong?" He asked

"He tried to kill Edward." Carlisle's eyes grew wide.

"He doesn't look harmful." He walked around him with interest.

"I'm standing right here!" Chris said angrily and made Carlisle across the room with out touching him. "Stop talking like I'm not here!" He said angrily like a small child.

"You shouldn't have done that." I sent fear and pain through him.

"Stop it get out of my head?!" He yelled at me. A door opened and I turned. Jasper walked through the door transfixed on Chris. He looked at me.

"Did you do that?" I nodded ashamed. "Awesome! You've got to teach me!" Jasper said amazed. Carlisle got up from the crushed coffee table.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked him.

"I can moved things with my mind." He looked at a lamp and it began to levitate.

"Astonishing!" Carlisle was fascinated.

"We should kill him." Edward said. Chris felt the threat upon him and began to get shifty. I stepped toward Jasper.

"Focus on Alice's emotions" I instructed him silently as Edward and Carlisle debated if they should kill him.

"What?" He asked.

"He is threatened and is going to attack at any second. I am going to send pain and fear through him so he can't hurt anyone and I don't want anyone besides him to be hurt like that."I told him

"I can handle it" He said

"It's not you I'm worried about. I'm certain you can handle the pain but if you show one slight bit of pain Alice and Esme get hurt by it. They care dearly for you and hate seeing you get hurt. I don't want to hurt any part of your family." He smiled

"Thank you." His emotions became the same as Alices. I smiled. As long as Alice kept a clear head it is going to be fine.

"He put us in danger he should die!" Edward yelled at Carlisle.

"But to waste a talent that great is blasphemy."

"Is it not blasphemy to put your family in danger? He is a monster!" I walked over to them calmly.

"I've got an idea." They turned toward me.

"What?" they were both consumed in there own conversation they didn't notice anyone else.

"Well you two are only part of your family so you should ask the others what they want." They looked at each other knowing they couldn't deny my logic.

"Esme?" Edward asked

"Don't kill him" She said briefly

"Rose?"

"Kill him"

"Alice?"

"Don't kill him"

"Emmett?"

"Kill him"

"Jasper?"

"Kill him" Edward smiled

"That's it, we kill him." Carlisle held up his hand

"Bella hasn't voted." I smiled weekly.

"I shouldn't get a vote. I'm not part of the family." I said honestly

"Non sense! You are defiantly part of this family." Carlisle said.

"I agree. Bella should get a vote." Alice said.

"I also agree" Esme said.

"You have to vote Bella" Carlisle said. I turned toward Chris who looked like a puppy who had lost it's way.

"I give my vote to Chris." Everyone turned toward me.

"What?!" They all asked.

"If he thinks he should live after everything he has done, then he is nothing, and should be treated as such. But if he chooses that he should die because of all the people he killed and tortured for fun then we shall give him a peaceful cremation. It's his choose." Carlisle looked at me thoughtfully.

"That's very bold. I respect that." Carlisle said in awe. "Any objections?" he asked. Everyone shock there head. "What do you want to do Chris?" I sent a calm wave through him.

"Emotions shouldn't affect this decision." I told him and calmed him so he could think.

"Kill me." He said "I don't belong in this world. Just give me a good funeral." Jasper looked suspiciously at me and walked over to me while Everyone was discussing funeral arrangements.

"You did that." He accused me quietly.

"No" I tried to sound out raged but he just raised an eyebrow "Well…not entirely. I calmed all of his emotions but his guilt but it was his guilt." He smiled

"You have got to teach me that!" He said jealousy.

"Deal." I put out my hands and we shock on it. Edward walked over wit a smile on his face.

"What are you two up to?" We looked at each other and smiled

"Nothing." Jasper winked at me and walked back to Alice. Edward turned toward me.

"What was the deal?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, just a….truce." It was the first thing I could think of.

"A truce?" He asked

"Ya…..sort of" He smiled a perfect crooked smile.

"Ok." He smiled again "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Unless of course you wish to stay with them—" He indicated toward his family. "you can help them with the cremation ceremony" I panicked

"Please no!" I begged him. I hated doing anything like cremations or anything.

"Ok then what would you like to do?" He asked sweetly.

"Can I get a tour?" He thought for a second "Sure." He grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs and began to walk.

"This is Rosalie's and Emmett's room." He opened it quickly to reveal a very pink room. Every thing in there was pink. I was half expecting a my little pony to run out of the closet.

"Pink is her favorite color." He told me.

"I can tell. What about Emmett? Doesn't he live in there to?" He chuckled.

"Yep. He complained once and she was seconds away from ripping him into pieces and burning them." I laughed.

"Wait why is there a bed?" I asked.

"Well they….um like the bed." I was confused

"So they just like the bed. Well what's the point to it?" He looked down and he became embarrassed.

"They um…use the bed a lot."

"Oh." I thought for a second "OH!" I exclaimed figuring out what he ment.

"Ya." He shivered at the thought and shut the door and continued walking.

"This is Jaspers and Alice's room," He opened the door to a beautiful room. The walls were a dark electric blue, very Alice. The bed spread was grey and so was the closet door.

"It's nice." I said admiring it. Then I noticed that there was a bed. "They have a bed to?" He nodded and closed the door. He walked past some guest bedrooms and ended up at the end of the hall looking at a door.

"My room." He said. We stood there for a moment.

"Does the door open per chance?" I asked him. He looked over.

"Yes." He turned back to staring, and so did I.

"So…..Inside is it…..cool?" I said after a while

"I like it." He answered.

"Does it have a window?" He nodded

"Ya. A whole wall is made is made of glass." I tried to picture it.

"What color is the wall?" I kept staring at the door still trying figure out what laid behind it.

"White." He answered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked standing at the door to her room staring at us. We both turned.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

"Why don't you just go into the room." She asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered then turned toward the door again.

"Ok then." Alice said opening the door to her room. "Jasper" she called and he came to her side. They went into the room together and shut the door.

"Are we ever going to go in side." I asked him still staring.

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly.

**Will they ever go into Edwards room? Will there be a bed? These are the questions that haunt you tonight before you fall asleep. If only you could get the answers. Hum? Who could give you the answers to such questions? I wonder……**

**;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while! Well no hesitation. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why are we standing outside your bedroom?" I asked. He looked at me.

"No one other then me and my family has ever been in my room." I understood his hesitating.

"Oh…you know we don't have to go in." I said while walking away.

"Wait" he opened the door and extended his hand inviting me it.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. I stepped cautiously in to his room. The room was large and one of the walls was completely made of glass. There was a black leather couch in the corner. The opposite wall was covered in selves filled with cds and a large sound system.

"Wow. It's amazing." I complimented. He was leaning on the doorway looking like a god. No! I can't think those things he is just a friend. I concentrated on looking over his cds and I glanced back at him. He looked as if he was watching my every move with those beautiful caramel eyes. I snapped my head back to the cds. Just a friend just a friend, I repeated hopelessly in my head.

"So what do you wish to do today?" He said in an angel like voice.

"Anything." I looked out the window to see a fire burning in the near distance. There was a soft knock on the door.

"The ceremony is about to begin if you wish to come." I glanced at Edward and he shrugged.

"Sure" The ceremony was quick but touching. Carlisle said a few words before Chris was burned. There was a moment of silence after that. We all walked into the house keeping the silence. When we got in side we all sat down quietly.

"Well that was fun!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie glared and dragged him off dragging by the ear and lapping him when ever he said anything. I laughed under my breath.

"I should be going. It's almost morning." Esme smiled

"It was lovely having you Bella." She said while giving me a small hug.

"Yes Bella you are welcome at our home at anytime." Carlisle added. I smiled

"Thank you so much. I feel so welcome here." I smiled at both of them.

"I'll take you home." Edward said. I nodded and we head toward the door.

"Bye Bella." They almost said all in unison. I smiled and waved

"Bye Bells!" I heard Emmett yell from upstairs. "Ouch! I was just saying goodbye. Ouch!" I chuckled and ran out the door with Edward following me. I stopped at my front door and turned toward him.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school." He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Can we just talk for a while?" I nodded and motioned for him to follow me inside. We went in my living room facing each other.

"Sorry I just don't want to go back home just yet. They keep asking in there heads what happed when we were alone in my bedroom."

"Oh. Don't worry I wouldn't want to go home after that either." He looked down at his hands and became very nerves and scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh um…I was just wondering if you…um wanted a ride to school tomorrow." He was so cute when he was nerves. The last thing I wanted to do was say no to him

"Edward I would love to but people at school would ask why we are driving together because to there knowledge we have talked about two times." He calmed down and smiled.

"Oh ya" Then I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'I guess I'll have to fix that.' but I wasn't certain what he said or what it meant. "I should go now. It's almost seven." I nodded

"Bye. I'll see you in biology." He smiled.

"See ya." He ran out of the room at vampire seed. I sighed. I was already missing him. I quickly dressed and took a shower and hoped in my truck ready to go to school. I sat in my car staring out of my window trying to waste time. I didn't bother turn on the heater although a human would. I drove to school at a normal speed and parked by Jessica's car. She was leaning on the side of her car texting when I drove up.

"Hey Bells" She said with out looking up at me.

"Hi." I leaned on her car next to her and looked over her shoulder. "Who are you texting?" I asked. She blushed

"Mike" I smiled.

"Has he asked you to the prom yet?" Her smile turned to a frown

"I don't think he is going to ask me." She said while looking down.

"Why don't you ask him?" I said very relaxed. She looked up at me

"You really think I should?" I nodded

"Most guys just want you to make the first move. So just ask him out." She looked down again

"What if he says no?" She asked me.

"What if he says yes?" I asked back. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Bella you're so smart." She hugged me "Thanks for the advice." I hugged her back.

"Anytime." She went back too texting and I let my mind wander, and of course it wandered back to him. A silver passed by us and I looked up. I saw Edward smile and wave at me. I bite back a smile hoping Jessica didn't see. He parked two cars away and he and his family walked off normally. He turned around for a split second and winked at me. I smiled

"What?" Jessica asked. Then she followed my eyes to where the Cullen's were walking. "Oh! You like Edward you like Edward!" She started chanting. I saw Edward smile hearing Jessica's chanting. I hit her arm softly

"I do not" But I was smiling when I said it. She smiled

"Oh yes you do! Just wait in till I tell Angela! She's going to flip!" I smiled imagining her reaction. She was usually a quiet shy girl but she absolutely loved to gush over guys once in a while.

"Bye Jessica, I'll see you at lunch." I called over my shoulder. I could still hear her giggling to herself. On my way to class I passed by Edward who was laughing under his breath so humans couldn't hear.

"Shut up!" I hissed under my breath and kept walking as if nothing just happened.

I went through English with out listening to a word my teacher said. I went and sat next to Jessica in the back of the class.  
"So are you going to ask him out?" she asked me as soon as I sat down.  
"Hey Jessica it's nice to see you to." she rolled he eyes  
"ok. Hi Bella how are you?"  
"I'm great thank you" I smiled at her  
"so are you going to ask him out?" she asked again. I shook my head  
"I don't think so. You know he's really not my type." her jaw dropped  
"not your type?! He's everyone type!" Jessica exclaimed a little to loud. The teacher glared at both of us.  
"Bella, Jessica quiere usted decirle a la clase a lo que estamos hablando, porque se ve muy interesante." I shook my head  
"Ningún maestro. No se nos habla de algo importante. Lo siento por la interrupción." I replied  
"Por favor, no hay en mi clase a hablar de mi clase." I nodded  
"Lo siento a maestro. No sucederá otra vez." I played with her emotions to make her feel like we didn't do anything wrong.  
"Está bien." she went back to her lesson. The bell rang soon after.  
"thanks for that save" Jessica thanked me.  
"No problem"  
"see you at lunch" she said while walking down the opposite hall. I put away my books away and grabbed the books for my next class from my locker. I closed my locker and gasped. Edward was leaning on the locker next to staring at me.  
"I'm not your type?" he asked me.  
"Have you been spying on me?" I asked him  
"That's not the point at the moment" he said avoiding the question. "What do you mean I'm not your type?" he asked again.  
"That's not the point at the moment" I turned on my heels and went quickly to math ignoring Edwards's annoyance behind me.  
I spent my time in math about the same way I spent English, in complete boredom. When the bell rang I had to keep myself from sprinting out of the room.  
"Answer me" I turned around and Edward was leaning on the wall outside of the door.  
"Did you wait for me?" I asked.  
"Yes. Now please answer me."  
"Answer my question first" he sighed.  
"I was bored and I was just seeing what you were doing"  
"Do you do that very often?" I asked him.  
"I get bored a lot" he smiled a crooked smile. "Now are you going to answer me?" I nodded  
"I lied" I said honestly. He smiled another crocked smile.  
"So I am your type?" he asked amused.  
"Well out of all the guys at this school you're the least likely for me to kill so I guess that means you are my type." I said casually. He smiled  
"good to know" he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go to the lunch. I'll see you in Biology." He was still smiling and feeling very smug.

"Sure" I rolled my eyes again and walked off. I bought my tray of food and sat at our usual table. Angela's and Jessica's eyes were on me while I tried to drink some water with out gagging.

"What?" I asked them. They looked at each other and smiled and turned back to me at the same moment.

"You like Edward! You like Edward!" They began to chant. I glared at them.

"Shut up" I said madly. They both burst out laughing. Mike came and sat beside me.

"What did I miss?" He asked. I glared at them trying to warn them with just my eyes to not tell him. Angela giggled

"Bella has a crush on Cullen!" Jessica said excitedly. I looked over her shoulder at the table were the Cullen's were sitting. All of them were laughing at what was happening to me. Mike looked sad

"What? Do you really Bella?" He asked pained. I shock my head.

"No, they're being mean to me." I said, the Cullen table laughed harder.

"Oh come on Bella there's no escaping it, you're in looovvveee!" Angela extended the word love and fluttered her eye lids.

"I'm not in loooovvveee, I just like him a little it's not like its going to amount to anything." I heard laughter coming from the other table. I looked back to see all but one of the Cullen's laughing. Edward glared at them and hissed 'Shut up' at them.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Jessica and Angela started to sing. The laughing at the Cullen table increased and they also started to sing.

"I'm out of here" I said and stood up and threw my food away.

"Ahhh Bella don't go!" They spoke to me as if I was a baby. I rolled my eyes

"Later" I waved behind me an went to my locker. Edward was suddenly beside me.

"My families mean" He pouted. I rustled his hair.

"Ahh pour Edward. Do you want a lollipop?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I just want to hang out with some one intelligent."

"Oh I can leave." I said while backing up a little. He rolled his eyes and grabbed me by the hips and pulled me toward him

"You are not going to be able to escape me that easily." He picked me up in the air and started to carry me off to class.

"Put me down" I said between giggles.

"Not a chance." He threw me over his shoulder and a banged on his bang and squirmed wildly. Jessica and Angela walked out of the lunch room and stopped dead in there tracks when they saw me. I waved

"Hey. How's it going." I said casually as I was being dragged of to biology. "I'm going to kill you when you let me down." I threatened him when we were out of my friends view.

"I guess I can never let you down." I sighed and went limp but then hope. I reached down into his back pocket making him jump

"What are you doing?" I took his wallet from his pocket and pulled out all of his driver licenses.

"Stealing your wallet. How many licenses do you have?" I asked him

"Enough" I smiled and took his two most resent licenses. He put me down and I hid his drivers licenses and stashed them in my back pocket and handed back his wallet.

"Thanks for the lift." I said sarcastically. He smiled

"Here I thought I was going to get killed but you're thanking me!" I rolled my eyes and walked into biology.

* * *

**Ok guys I have a problem, well I have many problems but right now I have a major problem! I barely have any reviews! I know this sounds reeeaalllyyy bratty I just need to know if I'm doing a good or bad job with this fan fic! I have a feeling it's suckish but just tell me if it sucks and way to make it better (lol that total sounded valley girl! Ugh creepy). Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aww! Thank you for all the nice reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan Curious Soul5294. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

We sat or table as people started to flood in. "Ok class the assignment is on the board. If you need any help just raise your hand." Mr. Allen instructed the class. I looked at the board behind him, plinaria(flat worms) easy enough. Mr Allen handed out a work sheet and I glanced over it knowing instantly what to do. I spent ten minutes pretending to take my time but going faster then any human could. I glanced over at Edward who had finished his paper and was now doodling. He glanced up at me and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" He pushed the paper he was doodling on toward me. It was a pencil drawing of me writing. I smiled

"You're really good" I told him.

"Thanks" He said while continuing to define parts of his drawing.

"You're really good. When did you start?"

"A couple of years ago. I just started for fun and I just got better at it over time." He put his pencil down and turned toward me.

"So what do people around here do for fun?" He asked me at a human volume.

"What?" I asked under my breath.

"Just go with it." He told me

"Well there's not much to do in this town but in Port Angeles there's a movie theater, and some great restaurants." I told him trying to figure out what he was doing. He nodded.

"So what are you doing Saturday night?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked him. He moved his chair closer to mine.

"Well I need someone to show me around and I think you can help me." He smiled

"Like a date?" I asked suspiciously. His emotions were jittery. He looked down then looked up through his eye lashes.

"Ya. So what do you say?" He asked. "You have to say yes" He said in a vampire tone.

"Do I?" I asked quietly. He nodded ever so slightly. "Sure, I would love to" I said while putting a fake smile on my face. He smiled a crooked smile

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven. Can I get your number so I can call you?" I nodded and wrote down my number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. I felt a wave of jealous coming at me in all directions. I wrapped one of my arms around me a grimaced.

"You ok?" Edward asked in a whisper. I nodded

"There's a lot of jealousy in the room." I grimaced as the feeling increased and I felt a cruel feeling in my stomach. The bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief. People flooded out of the room and I felt calmer.

"You are so dead." I said as everyone left and I was packing up the rest of my stuff. He put on an innocent act.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong." He said while fluttering his eye lids. I rolled my eyes and slapped him in the arm. I walked out of the room and he followed me.

"See you at seven baby." He whispered in my ear from behind and then he kissed my cheek. I turned to hit him but he was walking away. He turned and winked at me. I just glared. I needed to find Alice. I looked down at my books while walking trying to figure out what just happened when I ran into Alice.

"Alice!" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey Bella." She smiled.

"I need you to do me a favor." She nodded

"Ya sure."

"Will you take the license plate off Edwards car?"

"What?" She was confused. I was about to explain but her eyes went blank and a huge smile came across her face. "Brilliant! Its going to work." I smiled.

"Sweet! Thanks Alice." I started walking to gym

"Wait Bella. Why do you want to pull a prank on Edward. Her eyes went blank again. "Oh!" She smiled. She must have had a vision. "I'll see you tonight." She turned on her heels and walked away humming the wedding song. I walked to the gym going to my lest favorite class, gym.

I suffered through trying to look human and gave up and just sat on the side line. I ran out of class as fast as a human could. Edward was waiting for me again out side of the door. "Hey." He said.

"Hello" I said while walking past him to my truck.

"Don't be like that." He said, pushing me against the side of my truck and stroking my arms. I rolled my eyes.

"You've seen way to many teen movies." I said while opening the door to my truck and slipping under his arms and into the cab of the truck.

"Don't leave me baby" He said in a cheesy way like they do in movies. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be over later." I said and pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced over at his silver Volvo which was now missing a license plate and Alice winked at me. I smiled and picked up my cell phone to complete my plan. I called the police.

"Forks police office, how may I help you?"

"Well sir I was just driving home and saw a car driving around at over one hundred miles per hour and it didn't have a license plate." I informed them.

"Thank you ma'am we will get right on that. Do you know were the car is?"

"I saw it by the school heading south."

"Ok ma'am I'll have one of my guys check it out. Have a nice day."

"Thank you sir." I hung up on him and drove straight home. I relaxed on my bed, that hardly gets used and started to read a new book I had gotten. The book wasn't that great so I found my mind wondering about every other page and of course my mind wandered back to him. The majority of the time on my bed I was staring at the wall thinking of him. Why in the world did he ask me out? It was wrong! I couldn't go out with him because….I know I have a reason but I couldn't think of it. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I would have to pretend I was in love with him. We would have to hold hands and we might even have to kiss. Just imagining our lips touching sent shivers down my spine. I was interrupted in my daydream by Lips Like Morphine blasting out of my phone.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey Bella. Um can you come pick me up please."

"I guess. Where are you?" I asked.

"Um…jail." He said softly. I laughed. It did work.

"Ya sure. What do you need for bail?"

"Two hundred bucks" He said quietly like he was ashamed.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minuets."

"Thanks. Bye." I laughed and shut my phone and went to my safe, that held millions of dollars I have collected over time. I grabbed two hundred dollars and went to change. I put on a lower cut shirt and skinny jeans hoping I wouldn't need the bail money. I grabbed my purse and decided to run to the jail/police office.

Since there wasn't a high population there was only five jail cell which were connected to the police office. The head police officer was at his desk with his feet up reading the news paper. He appeared to not notice me. I cough quietly to get his attention. He looked up and put his paper down staring at me. I looked behind him to the cells and I saw Edward holding the bars in his hands staring at me. "May I help you miss." I looked back to the police officer and smiled

"Yes. You seem to have my friend in prison, and I'm here to bust him out." He looked behind him and glared.

"Oh. Him" He pulled out a large file. "He was found driving with out a license and not having a license plate also possession and denial of having it and passion of illegal substances." I refrained from smiling. Alice must have done some upgrades to my plan.

"How much to get him out?" I asked.

"Two hundred dollars." He said. I did a fake worried face and sighed and glanced at Edward.

"Okay." I went into my purse and retrieved the bail money. "Here." I handed it to him and he put it away and stood up. He turned to the cell where Edward was but then turned on toward me.

"I know it's non of my business but I don't think you should hand out with this type of guy. Isabella you could date so much better guys. Why him?" I laughed

"Oh I'm not going out with him we're just friends." I said with a smile. He looked over at him and snorted.

"Good." He let out Edward. Edward was glaring at me the entire time. He was bubbling with anger.

"Thank you sir."

"Ya ya." He nodded at me not looking at Edward. We walked out to the parking lot and went straight to his car. I sat down not bothering to put on a seat belt.

"Why did it only cost two hundred dollars?" I asked.

"I…talked to the cheifs wife." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I said. I watched his knuckles gripped the steering wheel. I suddenly had the urge to yell at someone. I took a deep breath and sent a calm wave through Edward. His grip loosened. I decided to keep quiet during the car ride so he could try to relax.

We got to his house and he got out of the car and ran inside. I sighed and followed him up to his room. His emotions were tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked "It was just a prank Edward and I didn't mean it to get that far. Alice was the one who put the gun and drugs in there.

"I know."

"and I didn't want you to go to jail."

"I know."

"and I'll make sure to say the rumors of your drug use is a lie."

"I know."

"Then why are you mad at me?" He smiled

"I'm not mad at you."

"You seam pretty mad." He smiled again.

"Ya but not at you."

"Oh. Then who are you mad at?" He chuckled to himself.

"Actually I'm mad at the police officer. He kept thinking 'If only I was younger' and 'What's so great about him' and 'What a hottie" it's disgusting!" I smiled

"That's all?" I asked. He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"That's all?! The guy was a total perv!" I rolled my eyes.

"More then half of the male population are known pervs." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, its just hard to heard that type of stuff about you." He stepped closer to me. I smiled

"That's sweet." We stood staring into each others eyes. "I don't mean to spoil the moment but I'm starved." He smiled

"So I've noticed." He smiled and jumped out of the glass door leading outside. I glanced at my reflection in the window and gasped. My eyes were bright red. "Are you coming?" Edward called from outside. I jumped from the glass door landing on my feet. We began to run through the forest dodging trees and navigating deeper into the forest. I listened carefully in till I heard the gentle patting of hoofs near by. I stopped

"I've never hunted with another person." I realized. He stopped in front of me.

"I'll go left you go right." He said and jumped into a tree out of view. I followed his example and went around the right side of the herd of deer. I sat in a tree near keeping quiet so I wouldn't scare the deer. I heard a motion in the trees on the other side of the small meadow where the deer were eating. Edward was crouching on a low tree branch. He smiled and held up three fingers, then two, then one. I smiled he was counting down. When his last finger was down a jumped out of my hiding spot on to my prey sending the rest of the deer running. I quickly drained its blood and tackled another one that was slow getting away. Once I was done draining the deer I stood up wiping my mouth and looked around. Edward was leaning on a tree staring at me with a dead deer by his feet.

"What are you staring at?" I looked down at my shirt and searched for blood stains and finding none. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He was still staring at me. I hugged my arms around me.

"Stop it. Your making me feel self conscious." He smiled

"Sorry."

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 7! If you didn't know I'm have a game (or what ever you want to call it) with my reviewers! You guys have been reading my story from the begging (hopefully) so you should know a little about me so you guys have to guess my favorite song and if you get it right I will post twice this (or next) week! So what you need to do is click to review button (it takes like 30 seconds) and type in your guess! If you're the one who guesses right the chapter will be dedicated to you and I'll use your name in my story (if you want of course)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Just a note im still alive

Hey, it's Purpledeath! I'm still alive (believe it or not)! I'm apologizing for not uploading in…..well months. I hope you guys will forgive me. I promise I'm going to start writing again. But first I just have to ask…….do u guys really want to read more? Since I haven't been writing I'm hoping people will still want to read but I have no clue. So just leave a comment and if you want to read more I'll write more. But honestly if you guys don't want to read my….well bad fanfics just tell. Thanks! I should be updating soon and I will keep updating hopefully weekly and I'll probably be starting a new story. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Wow its been super long! I just checked my email and noticed some people favorited me and it made me so happy I knew I had to write! Also I must apologize because I just through this story and relized how many grammatical errors there were and how I even had a hard time figuring out who was talking so I sorry! I will edit way better now. Any whos please enjoy!**

**_Recap: Edward and Bells just ate some deer and nothing really was happening...yeah here we go!_**

* * *

"So what now?" I asked. He glanced at his watch and smiled.

"It's seven." he announced happily.

"Uh...so?" I asked. He walked over to me and picked me bridal style.

"We've got a date! I told you I would pick you up at seven and a gentlemen never goes back on his word." he started running toward his house still carrying me.

"I thought...well i thought you just asked me out so you could drive me to school with out people getting suspicious" I couldn't look him in the eye so i stared at the trees zipping by. He felt a little sad but he shook it off and decided to be happy.

"Nope. I asked you out because I wanted to, an excuse to drive you to school was just a bonus." He said quietly. I smiled and said.

"So what do you want to do?" I felt him shrug.

"How about we just chill at my house and watch a movie." he suggested.

"Sounds good" We got to the door and he kicked the door open, apparently it wasn't locked. We stood just standing there. We'll he was standing and i was still being carried by him.

"So...are you ever going to let me down?" I asked.

"Huh..." he just noticed I was still in his arms. "Oh, yeah." He walked in and set me down by the couch. When I stood I suddenly felt terrible. I stumbled slightly and sat on the couch with my arms wrapped around me. I felt mad, angry, happy, and something else.

Edward was at a giant cabnent that I had never seen before. He was frustrated.

He grabbed a movie and put it in the dvd player.

"Alice said this was a funny movie. I have never seen it though so if it sucks we can blame her." He sat right next to be and put his arm around my shoulder. He was playing with the remote trying to figure out how to play the movie, but I didn't care about the stupid movie I was to busy watching his perfect face.

The pain increased. I felt his arm pressed against me, and watched his face get all scrunchy from being angry at the remote. I couldn't help my myself. I turned his face toward me and pressed my lips against his. I heard the remote fall to the ground and felt his other arm against me. I wanted him. the next thing I knew he was on top of me and I was laying down on the couch. I managed to get one of my hands to his chest and begain to unbutton his shirt. He let his lips leave mine for a split second.

"Bella...are" I felt my fist clench. There was nothing more I hated him. I wanted him off of me. I gasped. I managed to crawl out of his arms some how and flip over the couch. I sat down a pulled my legs into my chest. "BELLA?" How could I be so stupid so stupid. These weren't my emotions...or. "Bella," He hopped over the couch "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I buried my face into my knees. Stupid, stupid bella.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Bells." I looked up and saw his perfect face, I felt his concern for me. His shirt was still open. I want to touch him, I wanted him to touch me. I slapped his hand way and crawled away from him backwards. I felt myself sobbing. I wanted to kill, but hold him. AHH!

I grabbed my head. My body was burning. He stood up and backed away. I felt his concern, helplessness, and his pain. I closed my eyes and tried to center myself but couldn't. The pain was to much. Then I felt a little calmer.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I looked up just in time to see Alice smack Edward on the arm. Jasper was right by her, but he was staring at me. Then he grabbed his head in pain. He was next to me in a flash. He kneeled in front of my and started to rub my arms. I felt the calm sneaking into my body making the pain lessen.

"Well? Answer me!" Alice screamed at Edward.

"I don't know we were kissing and then.."

"YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!" Alice tackled him to the floor. I clenched my fists again. I was mad, no I was pissed! My skin began to burn with hatred.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled at me "Focus on me." He was gripping my shoulders. I stared into his carmel eyes and felt myself come back. I was so stupid! I felt so sad i just wanted to run away.

"Bella, stop." His eyes were in pain. He felt what I felt. I was torturing him.

"I'm sorry!" I tried to turn to get away to stop him being in pain. He just pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. Just focus. Let go of everything. Just, breath." I let the calm take me over.

"Alice it wasn't like that!" I heard Edward scream from across the room.

"How dare you push yourself on her! Look how upset she is." Alice was on top of him punching his face.

"Alice stop!" I let go of Jasper and I felt everything again, but I was okay. I was in control. "I'm fine."

I felt a huge rush of anger pownding and grabbed my head. I noticed Jasper was doing the same thing. I smiled slightly. I liked not being the only crazy one. I grabbed his hand and I let myself feel calm. He smiled.

"You can stop being angry Alice." i told her. SHe was still sitting on Edwards stomache ready t give him another punch. She was confussed.

"What? I'm not mad now that your fine."She said calmly. I still felt the anger though. I looked at Jasper. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as me because he looked confused to. All of a sudden I heard loud crashes.

"I am sorry baby!" Emmett was screaming while he was running down the stairs. "Oh hey Bella! Glad your back" He smiled and stopped infront of Jasper and I. He saw us holding hands and his head turned slightly. He was confused. But before he could say anything a glass vase smashed into the back of his head. Rosalie jumped down all the stairs, as graceful as a deer.

"Cool jump babe!" He smiled at her but she glared. Another vase crashed into him.

"Shut up you are going down!" She screamed at him and started to charge.

"Bye Bells!" He waved and crashed through the door with Rosalie right on his tail. Jasper and I looked down at our hands at the same time and realized that we were squeezing our hands so hard, that our hands were pure white. We both felt as angry as Rosalie. We looked at each other and started to laugh histerically. After a few minutes we snapped out of it and looked over at Alice and Edward. Alice was still ready to punch Edward, and he was laying there helplessly. Jasper went over to Alice and pulled her off of him.

"Come on Alice. You don't have to beat him up today." He smiled, she frowned.

"No fair!" She crossed her arms. I put my arm out to help Edward up.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay." He took my hand and my skin burned. I let go of him hand and stepped back quickly.

"What is that?" I mumbled half to myself. Edward got up by himself and went to the chair that was the farthest from me and sat down.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Upstairs" Edward said in a small voice. He was hurt. I hurt him. I heard giggling coming from upstairs. A moment later Esme came scrabbling down the stairs and Carlisle.

"Hey kids!" Carlisle said when both of them stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What have you to been up to?" Alice asked.

"Nothing" Carlisle said quickly. Esme started giggling. "What?" he had a huge grin on his face. He grabbed her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Carl!" She half screeched half giggled and she ran to the kitchen. Carlisle ran after her and grabbed her by the waist again and she squeaked and kept running.

"Gross!" Alice shook her head.

"So that's who it was" I heard Jasper mumble under his breath. I looked at Edward and he was staring at the wall in total pain. I felt acky.

"I..." I tried to spaek to him but I couldn't. What would I say? I'm sorry I had a mental breakdown when you kissed me. I looked away. "I'm gonna leave."

"Well bye Bella." Alice still was concerned. "Are you sure your okay now?" I tried to smile convincingly.

"Yeah I am great thanks to Jasper." She smiled.

"I'm glad! I'll see you tomarow" SHe said happily. I was about to walk out but Jasper grabbed my shoulder and look straight into my eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I tried to smile again.

"Of course I'm great. Thank you for helping me but I'm fine now." I could tell he didn't buy it but he smiled.

"See ya tomarow." I ran out the door toward my house. I heard footsteps behind me I stopped and Edward ran up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Running you home." He was confused, mad and hurt.

"Okay." I said softly. He kept at least 15 feet away from me at all times. When I was at my back yard I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry!" I spoke quickly. "I was stupid. I feel terrible for having a breakdown in front of you. You didn't need to see that. I just over loaded. It wasn't me thinking it was my emotions. I'm so sorry." He looked at me and he was still in pain.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." he said quietly. I didn't know what I did he was still in pain. I step forward but he moved away. "I'll see ya later." He ran away.

**

* * *

Well that was fun! I forgot how much fun writing is! lol! Thank you for reading and putting up with me! I would like to hear what you've got to say. I home I wasn't confussing. Any ways thanks for reading!**


End file.
